Young Justice: Legends
by Harley Walter
Summary: The fight with Mongul in the control room of Warworld releases someone who will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**AU that breaks off from midway through season two episode "War". Bear with me through this, this will be my first fic that has to follow a time frame of some kind. Even if it is partially because it's an AU.**

The stasis pod opened and the liquid cascaded onto the floor carrying a man, appearing to be around twenty years of age, his hair so black that light left purple streaks in it and eyes like shining emeralds with flecks of yellow. He was wearing simple armor, used for his many battles on Warworld. It was a simple black Kevlar-like one piece suit, with similar boots and a white chestplate made of what felt like rubber. The chestplate itself displaying proudly in black, his Kryptonian symbol, the Shield of his House. The House of Dyr. It was framed in the average Kryptonian diamond, but a V ran parallel to the bottom and an oval shape rested between the upper V and the very top line of the diamond.

_Where am I? _Bal-Dyr thought to himself as he coughed out the liquid that threatened to drown him, one who should not be able to drown. Then he remembered where he was, and realized why he was retching. The stasis pods within Warworld were designed to sap any combatants abilities until they were needed to fight, the difference was he was violently ejected from the pod. Closer examination, coupled with his returning powers allowed him to notice a battle taking place within the control room, Mongul's throne room. He and the only other "person" powerful enough to need to be contained within this area were freed by the struggle.

Bal-Dr then got a good look at the other person, another alien, very fish-like in his physiology and having three eyes. His skin color was a deep purple, a warrior after his own heart, Bal-Dr smirked. The smirk quickly disappeared as he noticed the battle on a video screen in the room. What caught his attention was one of the warriors fighting against Mongul bore a Kryptonian symbol upon his chest, the House of El if he remembered correctly. His heart sped up, _there were survivors?_

"I am glad that young Kryptonian is here, I want revenge. He was unsporting. Would not fight one on one as is dictated by single combat. I will crush his head in my fist."

Bal-Dr turned to his cellmate, having understood the warrior due to being pumped with knowledge of every language in the known Universe while in stasis and growled. "You will not harm one of my people." He did not yell, he did not raise his voice, he simply gave a quiet anger, a silent challenge.

A challenge the purple warrior answered. He threw a powerful punch at the relatively smaller warrior, who blocked the blow, a shock wave spreading from the point of impact. Bal-Dyr was in his element now, he was practically raised on Warworld fighting for his life for the past twenty odd years. Smiling, the Kryptonian warrior grabbed the wrist of the admittedly shocked purple warrior and threw him into a wall. His attention was drawn back to the screen as he watched the Child of El beaten by Mongul and knew he had to finish this quickly. The purple warrior charged again but Bal-Dyr flipped him back into a stasis pod and manually overrode the malfunction and put him back to sleep and supersped to the throne room. Just in time, he saw the El Boy being strangled by Mongul.

"Little Kryptonian, so proud of your powers." Mongul seemed to prepare for another of his infamous speeches.

Before he could continue with his speech, Bal-Dyr sped into the room. "Yes we are! We are far superior to you!" He then ran at the Yellow skinned Warlord and began his onslaught of punches, kicks and elbows, anything he could use to strike. Mongul seemed to be taking the beating until he grabbed Bal-Dyr by the elbow and slammed him on the ground before being attacked by the blonde girl with the lasso. Mongul prepared to finish her off when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw the look in the full Kryptonian's eyes, one he's seen before and knew what was coming next.

Bal-Dyr slammed his fists into each other before him, his body becoming surrounded by a golden aura, as though he were his own personal yellow star. He then moved faster than before, punching with a force that nearly destroyed the throne room around them. He then let loose his heat vision on the stunned Warlord, however it appeared bright blue, almost white before freezing him with a sparkling white ice breath and throwing him in one of his own stasis pods down the hall before returning to the squad in the throne room. He prepared to introduce himself when his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed before them.

Unbeknownst to him, the team used the zeta tubes out of there and brought him with them. Maybe what remained of the League would know what to do with him.

Bal-Dyr awoke to the sun in his face, _if it's sunlight, why aren't I getting stronger? _He found himself to be wearing a collar of some kind and tried to remove it but could not. Then he noticed there was another in the room with him and then it began to speak to him, he recognized the language as English, one of the many languages spoken on Earth.

"It's an Inhibitor Collar, meant to cancel all of your powers. I have a few questions for you. Why were you on Warworld? What planet are you from?" Bal-Dr tried to look at his interrogator but the light in his face kept him from seeing it. He had not quite recovered from his stunt against Mongul.

Switching to English, Bal-Dyr spoke to the figure. "I was a prisoner of Warworld, set free by the battle in the control room. I am Kryptonian, as I'm sure the Child of El could have told you."

"Krypton no longer exists, how can you still be alive?"

"I was not raised on Krypton, my family had been banished."

A second figure stepped into his field of vision, a female, short hair according to her silhouette. "Why were you banished?"

"My father was a scientist on Krypton, he worked alongside Nam-Ek. He and Nam-Ek knew of how powerful our race became under a yellow sun but that we lose it when under a red sun or we are not exposed for a certain period of time. So they began working on projects to allow us to retain some semblance of our power when not under a yellow sun. Nam-Ek experimented on himself using the DNA of our most sacred animal the Rondor, whose horn could instantly heal all wounds. He created a serum that changed him, his skin darkened, he grew a horn much like a Rondor and grew much larger than before. Giving himself strength and healing abilities. For killing the sacred beast, he was sentenced to the Phantom Zone. It's an interdimensional prison where-"

The man interrupted him. "We know what the Phantom Zone is. Now tell us about why you were banished."

"My father wanted to find a way for us to retain our powers. So he began experimenting on me with different types of solar radiation, from red suns to blue, to white dwarf stars. None seemed to work. The Kryptonian Guard were already upset over my father experimenting on a young boy, and he too was banished to the Phantom Zone, but with all the experiments, they didn't know what I could do and if I would be a danger to the planet and banished me off world. To some planet far off, but it was intercepted by Warworld, Mongul recognized it as being a Kryptonian spacecraft and wanted a Kryptonian Warrior in his arena. That's where I've been since Krypton's destruction."

A third figure stepped in, his voice familiar, Bal-Dyr recognized him as the El Boy. "What was that you did on the Warworld? You were glowing yellow and your heat vision was blue. Was that from the experiments?"

"No, Child of El, all Kryptonians are capable of that. May I be released now?"

"We'll think about it." Said the one who had spoken first.

The door closed behind Nightwing, Superboy and Miss Martian.

"What do you two think we should do?" Nightwing ran a hand through his hair.

Miss Martian spoke up first. "I think we can trust him."

Superboy looked at her, surprised. "You think? You were supposed to be in his head, gathering information."

"I tried, but he has some VERY powerful mental blocks in place. But he appeared to be telling the truth."

"You're right, there was no spike in his heartbeat, he wasn't nervous or any of the usual tells."

"He could just be a master liar, I can do all that too." Nightwing replied.

Miss Martian turned to him. "We can't just hold him here. Even Superman eventually gathered enough energy to break out of the Inhibitor Collar."

Superboy, not one to usually admit these things said. "And he saved my life, our mission might have failed if not for him."

"Fine. Bring him out and have him briefed on what is going on. He can help us, especially with Superman gone."

**Can anyone tell me the origin of Bal-Dyr's name and why I chose it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Martian!" Bal-Dyr called down the hallway of the out of the way base they had brought him to.

M'gann turned and levitated to their new guest. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, I know Martians are telepathic and I wish to learn more about this planet. It might be easier to understand from the mind of an outsider."

"I tried to reach you before but there are mental blocks in my way."

"I placed them there, there were cowards on Warworld who fought by mentally incapacitating you. I will allow you in."

He and M'gann found a small and empty room where they sat across from each other. She linked their minds and began showing him the things she has learned over the years. Then he subconsciously began taking memories from her without her permission. He saw EVERYTHING leading up to this point. He saw she was a White Martian. He saw everyone's secret identities, he saw Superboy using those dreaded shields and then he stopped when he found out why he used/needed them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. So Superboy, Conner, is a clone? A hybrid?" Bal-Dyr put on a thoughtful and hard to read face.

M'gann began to worry. She remembered how Superman reacted. "Yes he is, it is why he is not as strong as you or has all of his powers."

"I shall talk to him, I believe I can help him." Bal-Dyr smiled reassuringly.

M'gann nodded and allowed him to leave. Bal-Dyr then walked straight into the person he was looking for. "Sorry, Superboy. I wanted to talk to you. Miss Martian and I spoke and she filled me in on what you are."

Conner watched him closely. "A clone, a failure."

"I do not see you as that. You merely require guidance. Rao created all of us for a reason. Anyway, I also found out about those red shield patches you used. I know what they did to you, both good and bad. I can help you." Bal-Dr walked off to another seecluded room.

"How?" Superboy followed.

Once in the room, Bal-Dyr started explaining. "You saw what happened when I used the Gift of Rao."

"The what?"

"It's what I call that powerful state I used on Mongul. Because it gives me so much power I feel like a star myself, like the Sun God Rao. For me, it powers up all my abilities. For you, it might allow you temporary access to all your abilities, like the shields only without inducing such rage."

"How do I do that?" Superboy looked determined.

"You know how you feel when you step out in the sunlight and all your cells rejuvenate?" Conner nodded. "Just focus on that feeling and try pushing the rays outward, not holding them in, let them swallow all your outer cells."

Superboy nodded and closed his eyes. Superboy opened his eyes and a look of anger crossed his face. "Dammit!"

"Relax Conner. It's like a human muscle. You have to exercise it, eventually you will be able to attain it."

"Thank you Bal-Dyr." Then his attention was drawn to one of the many screens displaying news, apparently the Kroloteans decided to attack Metropolis in what appears to be a large robot.

"Let's go!" Bal-Dyr said in excitement as he gripped the handle of the door and crushed it as he ripped the door off. "Sorry, I'm a little excited to fight again."

* * *

Bal-Dyr let out a whoop of delight as he flew face first into the left leg of the robot, it was made of an otherworldly metal but was no match for a Kryptonian's strength and merely held for a moment before tearing open and allowing him access to it's innards. Red light emerged from it as heat vision severed it from the rest of the body and the robot came toppling down. The Alien Warrior supersped to the cockpit and withdrew two of the pilots with his hands, leaving the third for later, he'd get to it in a moment. He threw both of them against the nearest building and when he turned around the last one had a device he recognized all too well, a Phantom Zone generator and he ran from it, not wanting to be trapped where he would wield no power. Then he noticed it was not absorbing anyone or anything, but opened a portal to free something. It spit out what appeared to be a small grey skinned man, until the portal closed and he saw the things eyes turn a bright red, growing in size and bones protruded from every joint and on its chest.

"What are you?" The young warrior asked it from a distance.

His answer came from Conner, not the beast before him. He almost didn't hear it, even with his super hearing. "Doomsday." Superboy whispered, shaking as though he was cold.

He turned back to the escapee. And found a bony fist colliding with his face, sending him flying, carving a trench in the street with his body. He quickly recovered and slid further down on his feet. He looked up in anger, watching as the behemoth stalked toward the blonde girl with the lasso, Wonder Girl they had called her. Conner stood there shaking, and the Robin boy threw explosives at it, they seemed to do nothing to it. The beast was just about to crush the girl beneath his large fist when Bal-Dyr sped into action, sprinting directly into the creature and found he could only push it back by several yards. It drove a hammer fist into his back and sent him several feet into the ground before setting his sights back on the girl. _What is his fascination with her?_ He activated the Gift of Rao, surprised he had to do so again, he rarely had to when he was on Warworld. He ran at Doomsday again, blue heat vision burning holes straight through the bones and it's skin as he followed up and starting pounding it into a pulp, never letting his heat vision up. He stop when he was merely punching melted tar from the road.

"Is everyone okay?" Bal-Dyr asked the blanket question, Robin yelled out an 'all good', Wonder Girl responded with a 'fine' but her voice was shaky, and Superboy stood there and continued to shake. Miss Martian spoke in his mind and told him she was one her way in her Bio-ship when he was surrounded by reporters. They all spoke at once, which was a killer on his super hearing and he yelled for quiet. An almost silence fell upon the crowd. Almost, because a black haired woman was noisily pushing her way through the crowd and addressed him without fear. To others it might have been her personality, but he saw the underlying familiarity in her eyes.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Who are you? Where is Superman?" She knew obviously, but figured she'd ask what the others where too afraid to.

He cleared his throat, mentally preparing his answer, while simultaneously mentally asking Miss Martian who Superman was. "Miss Lane. To answer your questions, I am..." He looked around and saw a billboard for some 'energy' drink promising to give the consumer 'ULTRA ENERGY', Bal-Dyr smirked, _perfect. _"Ultraman, and Superman is off world at the moment, tending to important galactic manners." He repeated M'gann word for word.

"What are you? Are you Kryptonian as well?" Lois asked, surprising him with knowledge he did not know she possessed.

"You know of Krypton?"

"Of course, everyone does, you're looking at the woman to get the only interview with Superman."

He smiled softly as possible, relief that Krypton would not only live on in his heart, but in the minds of a whole other planet. "Well then, yes, I am Kryptonian."

She started another flurry of questions but he was tired after the last battle and merely grabbed Conner and Robin by their belts and flew off, Wonder Girl following not far behind, on their way to meet up with the Martian.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing approached Bal-Dyr when he entered the Bio-ship. "Ultraman?"

"Yes? I thought I would need some kind of moniker. What is wrong with the name I chose?" Bal-Dyr was genuinely concerned he had encroached on another hero's name.

"There's already an Ultraman." Nightwing confirmed his suspicions. "In a parallel universe, he is an evil version of Superman."

Bal-Dyr sighed in relief. "Then maybe I can give the name a good connotation in this universe."

"That is a good idea. But you might wanna get a new costume..." Nightwing trailed off.

The newly christened 'Ultraman' looked down at his armor from Warworld. Or what was left of it. It was cracked and shattered from the fight with Doomsday. He paused. "Where would I go to do that?"

"You can try Superman's Fortress of Solitude up in the Arctic. The only place in the universe where Krypton lives on." Nightwing said, and Bal-Dyr nodded before leaving through a hole in the floor of the Bio-ship and flies off for the fortress. He landed outside of the crystal palace and was shocked the way to gain entrance was a simply lock and key, and the key was sitting right on the ground. However, he saw the ingenuity when he picked up the key and felt it to be nearly infinitely heavy and knew only powerhouses like his race were able to get in.

He entered slowly and was soon surrounded by robots bearing the El symbol and a disembodied voice spoke to him. "Who is it who dares enter the home of Kal-El?"

Bal-Dyr answered the voice with purpose. "I am Bal-Dyr! Last descendant of the House of Dyr! I seek a suit made of Kryptonian fiber!"

"You have joined the Heroes of Earth as my son did?"

"I have, and I chose the name Ultraman. I seek what they refer to as a 'costume'."

"Very well." And then a blinding bright light surrounded Bal-Dyr, scanning him. The light disappeared and he saw machines go to work behind some crystals in the back as Jor-El addressed him. "What are you? My scans detected large amounts of Solar Radiation within your body. More potent than that stored within any of our race."

Then he knew why it had not worked for Conner, and why Kal-El had not discovered this gift in his lifetime. He was the way he was because of his father's experiments. "I was experimented on as a child by my father, Od-Dyr. He used several types of Solar Radiation in them."

"Use this power wisely, boy."

Bal-Dyr looked at himself in a reflective crystal in a bathroom while he waited, there was something about the way Jor-El called him 'boy'. It sounded more like he was addressing a child, as opposed to merely one younger than himself. And he saw why, even though he was closed to thirty Earth years in age, he looked to be just shy of twenty, his hair in the style of what the Earthlings call a 'feathered cap' with a lock of hair sting up and back in the front. All the extra power within must have stopped the aging process at the age of maturity, as opposed to the age of prime like a normal Kryptonian. Bal-Dyr had not noticed before because Warworld held no mirrors and he was always more worried about survival as opposed to appearance.

He emerged from the bathroom and found a new suit resting upon a mannequin, It seemed to be a replica of his currently broken armor. However, it was a deep navy blue, with deep red metal wristlets on the ends of the sleeves. The chestplate was black with white borders and the shoulder straps were an olive green. On the chestplate in a bright purple was a modified version of his Crest, instead of the sharp V, it was a softer U-shape that framed the oval, with the same olive green as a background.

"So who or what is Doomsday, and why did Conner react like he did when it appeared?" The newly outfitted Ultraman asked Nightwing as he sped into the base they were using, making Dick jump.

Nightwing hit a few keys on the computer at his fingertips and brought up a file, headed with the Kryptonian symbol for Doomsday. Bal-Dyr speed-read through the bio and understood Conner's reaction since the DNA sample he was created from was after Superman's near death at the beast's hands. And the symbol jogged a few memories of his father's lab, the symbol a label over top of a petri dish, for an over-adaptive organism and realized how lucky he was that he had obliterated every piece of genetic matter with his enhanced heat vision, the monster won't be making another appearance.

"How did the Kroloteans get a hold of a Phantom Zone Generator?" Bal-Dyr asked.

"Their entire civilization is centered on stolen tech, it seems they made a stop at Krypton and hi-jacked a few things before its destruction." Nightwing swung his chair around to look at him.

"What's next?" Ultraman stared straight into his eyes.

Nightwing swung around, completing his 360 degree spin and grabbed a folder from a drawer, tossing it to Bal-Dyr. Examining its contents, Bal-Dyr found it to be full of birth certificates, social security cards, driver's license, and a few others. He understood what they were, but not why they had his pictures on them or why the name on them wasn't his. Bal-Dyr looked at Nightwing questioningly. "Who is Brendan Rahl?"

"You are." Before the newly named Brendan could ask his next question Nightwing cut him off. "Your next mission is to experience humanity and life on Earth. Cassie and Barbara, Wondergirl and Batgirl, will show you around and answer any questions." Dick threw some civilian clothes at him, allowing him to change with the back of the chair facing the Kryptonian. Turning back, he saw "Brendan" standing before him, wearing the black DC brand shoes, light blue jeans, a green short sleeve shirt and dark brown leather jacket.

"Well? How do I look?" Brendan held his arms up as though stuck in mid-shrug.

"Perfect!" He heard a female voice, that most definitely didn't belong to Dick shout out behind him. He looked to see the blonde

"I was going to go with 'human'." Dick countered the too excited Cassie. He turned back to Brendan and tossed him a pair of black aviator sunglasses. "To help cover up your identity." He answered Brendan's continued questioning look.

"Now let's go have fun!" Barbara yelled, and both she and Cassie grabbed a hand and pulled him out of the base and towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you two slow down?" Brendan groaned aloud. "It's a little hard to experience the city when I have you two dragging me around non-stop and I can't see what's around me."

Cassie and Barbara giggled. He has being human down pat. "Just a little farther, we'll stop and get a bite to eat." Barbara answered him.

His head perked up and the mention of food. Which had the girls laughing again.

Brendan pat his stomach, full from the multiple burgers while the ladies still picked at the remaining fries. "So why did Dick send me out with you two? Why couldn't Conner or Tim, or even Dick himself take me out to see the city."

Cassie swallowed the last of her fries. "Because the guys wouldn't know what to show you. They don't go out enough. Oh! We could take him to see a movie!"

"And they wouldn't be as enthusiastic." Brendan smirked at Cassie.

The girls ignored him. "That's a great idea!" Barbara answered her, and off they dragged him again.

"Hmm, what should we see?" Barbara asked her companions. "We have 'Slayers of the Damned 3', classic zombie movie."

Cassie started to get excited. "No, I don't like zombies." Brendan answered. Her face fell.

"Okay.. How about 'Life's a Beach' a romance flick."

They expected another immediate rejection, and that's what they got.

"Well, how about 'Dog Days' a comedy about a man who gets turned into a dog."

"That sounds safe." Brendan approached the ticket woman, she had brown hair and olive skin and appeared to be about the same age as Barbara and Cassie, but he wasn't one to judge age based on appearance.

The ladies looked at each other. "Safe?" They repeated and then shrugged.

"3 tickets for 'Dog Days' please." He asked through the glass.

"Of course, sir..." She trailed off when she looked up at him, a light blush creeping up her cheeks. Then she saw the two the other tickets were for. "That will be 27 dollars, please enjoy the movies with your female, uh, friends."

He smiled widely at her as he payed. "Thank you ma'am." He nodded down and walked away with the two giggling girls.

"Looks like you have a not so secret admirer." Barbara elbowed him, then rubbed the sore spot, having forgotten he wasn't human.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking around.

"The ticket woman. She oggling you."

"Oggling? I'm not sure I've learned that word in stasis. What does it mean?" Brendan handed the tickets over and they proceeded to the theater.

"She was checking you out." Cassie elaborated, though not as enthusiastically as Barbara, who caught onto this and filed it away for later.

And then she noticed his confused face had not gone away. "She means, the woman wanted kiss you, be intimate, reproduce with you." Trying to find words he might have learnt and understood.

He had clearly learned those because now a blush was spreading across his own features. "Oh." And that's all he said, but before he could be questioned further, the previews came on and immediately captured his attention.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Cassie and Barbara excused themselves to the restroom. It was more like Barbara excused them both and then practically dragged Cassie by her hair.

After making sure the bathroom was empty aside from them, Barbara whirled on Cassie. "You have a crush on the new guy, don't you?"

"Well, he's cute, and funny in that naive way, and he did save my life." Cassie crossed her arms at her friend.

"He looks like he's twenty, but he isn't." Barbara answered back.

Confused, Cassie asked: "What do you mean?"

"He was born before Krypton exploded." She lowered her voice so they weren't overheard, even with the door shut.

"And?" Cassie clearly was not following.

"And how old is Superman?"

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh."

"And he lived there for a few years before being sent away, so he is even older than Superman. He is old enough to be your father!"

"Technically, no one is old enough to be my father. My father is an immortal god whose been around for thousands of years." Came Cassie's rebuttal.

"Sarcastic fact accepted. But I'm not sure how it would work out, if at all. And I don't wanna see you hurt Cass."

"I know Babs, and it's not as though I'm swooning all over him like ticket girl did."

"And there's the jealousy."

"Let's just go finish the movie and forget this conversation happened."

"Fine."

However, there was one who did not agree to those terms. After they were gone for what appeared to be a while, even by female standards Brendan used his super-hearing to see if they were in trouble and caught the back half of their conversation. And found himself laughing at a part of the movie hat wasn't funny when he heard Cassie's response about her father.

"You ladies take turns or something? It took you long enough." Bal-Dyr joked when they were close enough, a few shushed him while some chuckled.

Both girls squinted when they emerged into the sunlight, while the Kryptonian did not. And then all three of their com units went off, Cassie and Barbara's with the usual tone, while a multiple high pitched note tone sounded from Brendan's and they looked at him quizzically.

"It's from an Earth show I watched while on Warworld, before I was dictated old enough to fight."

Only Barbara recognized it but didn't say anything besides: "Let's meet up with Dick and see what he has planned."

They turned into an alley and away from prying eyes before Bal-Dyr picked them both up and sped them to base.

"What's up Nightwing?" Barbara asked, already slipping her clothes off to reveal her batsuit.

Cassie saw this. "That cannot be comfortable."

"It surprisingly is. It has insulators to keep me from getting over heated.

"Ladies, back to the briefing, please." Nightwing said. They both nodded so he continued. "With Warworld out of commission, The Reach have decded to add 'Intergalactic Gladiator Fighting' to their list of available products, and have sent a few left over Meta-Gene kids off to fight, to see the gene in action under true life or death situations. I need you." He pointed at Bal-Dyr. "To infiltrate it, enroll yourself for some fights and find these kids, and bring them home." Bal-Dyr nodded. "You'll be on Alpha, alongside Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy, all three of you will enroll as fighters. Beta team will consist of Miss Martian, and you two. You'll be waiting camouflaged in the Bio-ship for Ultraman to give the green light to pick them up and bring them all home. Dismissed."

They all nodded and walked off to prepare for the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

"State your name and race, please."

"La'gaan, Atlantian." Lagoon Boy answered the tiny little brain in a jar that was in charge of 'new talent' before moving on.

"Gar, Martian Hybrid." The Brain seemed to pause before letting him go.

"Bal-Dyr, Kryptonian." This got the biggest reaction and for a moment Bal-Dyr wondered if being truthful was a bad plan, until the Brain started vibrating and ushered him on quickly.

Alpha Team separated and went to their individual bunks, awaiting the call to the arena. After what felt like forever, Bal-Dyr was called forth. He stepped on to the elevator that will take him to his end of the arena. He finally caught sight of his first opponent, it was a large, four armed alien with blue skin and six eyes.

The announcer stood where the fighters met in the middle. "FOR OUR FIRST MATCH, IT IS THE KRYPTONIAN AGAINST THE QUADRIPLEXIAN!" The crowd started cheering and then a strange bell sound was heard. The Quadriplexian moved faster than one of his size should have, landing a solid blow to Bal-Dyr's face and chest. Bal went flying across the arena, cracking the stone wall he collided with.

Bal brushed himself off. "Is that all you've got!?" He sped up and started punching the being's chest faster than a normal eye could follow, before kicking him across the arena, leaving a twin mark on the other wall. He then ran up and grabbed the Quadriplexian's throat and hoisted up so he was face to face with him. "Do you yield?" Bal asked. The Quadriplexian tried to pry Bal's hand off with all four of his own but failing miserably admitted defeat and yielded.

Bal-Dyr was escorted back to his chambers and watched the next fight, between Beast Boy and a being of similar powers, only he was orange in color and built larger than Gar. They shifted forms quickly, Gar turned into a gorilla and made a grab at his opponent, but the opponent turned into a snake and squeezed Beast Boy's arm. He quickly turned into a bug and escaped the squeezing clutch of his opponent before the opponent became a frog creature and caught Gar in his mouth, but then Gar turned into a large whale and busted out of the mouth before turning into a kangaroo and kicking the tiny frog into the already cracked wall, and a loud thud echoed around and Gar was escorted away.

La'gaan was halfway through his fight with a six legged red insectoid alien with spikes protruding from his wrists while Bal-Dyr used his X-ray vision to look for the Reach captives and sent out a mental S.O.S to Miss Martian when he found them. Quickly busting out of his chambers, he freed Gar and they both went and helped to rescue the three Reach prisoners and ran to meet up with L'gann. Lagoon Boy's match was cut short by Bal-Dyr crashing up through the ground, quickly taking out the insectoid with his heat vision, grabbing the Atlantian and flying to an airlock to meet up with Beta.

* * *

The group flew away as fast as possible in the crowded Bio-ship. The captives were sleeping in the corner and the team was celebrating their small victory quietly.

M'gann embraced Gar and looked awkwardly at La'gaan. "I'm glad you're both okay."

Any response from either of them was cut off by a very excited Cassie, happy to be a part of Beta Squad, and happy Bal-Dyr was alright. "You did it! How was your first official mission?"

"It was fun, and familiar, being back in an arena felt like home." Bal-Dyr answered with a small smile.

"We should celebrate your first successful mission. We should get ice cream." Cassie answered with a dazzling smile.

"What is ice cream?" Bal-Dyr looked at her suspiciously.

"The best dessert of all time. Meet me after the debriefing." She quickly went over to her seat in the Bio-ship as they made their way home.

* * *

"You know, this is pretty good, but I still have to say I like pie much better." Brendan commented after he finished his ice cream.

"And I say you're crazy." Cassie retorted.

"So what if I am?" Brendan leaned in closer.

"It's charming." Cassie whispered as she leaned in too.

Their lips were about to meet when their coms went off, again.

Looking around they tap their coms and listen to Nightwing.

_There is a giant, red-_

_Actually it's more maroon in color. _Batgirl added.

_Thank you Barbara, as I was saying, there is a giant, MAROON alien with a horn on his head. Displaying the powers of a Kryptonian._

Brendan blanched.

Cassie noticed. "What's wrong? Do you know what this is?"

Brendan simply nodded. "We better hope I'm wrong though..."

_We need our powerhouses on this one. The stronger the better. It will be you two, Superboy, and Zatanna._

"Why Zatanna?" Cassie wondered aloud.

Brendan answered before Nightwing could. "Magic, whether or not we're under a yellow sun, Kryptonians are affected by magic."

_M'gann is coming with the Bio-ship now._

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short. I'm having a bit of writer's block and am making it up as I go along. I had a small timeline made, but it's the smaller details I'm having trouble with.**


End file.
